


Prison Politics

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, Beating, Bottom Dean, Gags, M/M, Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Painful Sex, Prison Bitch Dean, Prison Sex, Prisoner Castiel, Prisoner Dean, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Twink Dean, Violence, Violent Sex, murderer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison politics are rigid and cruel. If Castiel is to survive he has to play the game and that means renting out Dean to the boss of a highly respected, violent gang. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Politics

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel knew all about prison politics by this point. He knew there were guards that could be bribed and there were hidden rules. One of those rules was staying on the good side of those higher up that had connections both in the prison and outside of it. And when he was approached about  _renting out_  Dean for an evening with a leader of a gang he couldn’t say no. The man in question practically  _owned_  the guards and most of the prisoners in the place.

To say no would have courted death and while he loved having Dean’s ass all to his self he wouldn’t risk his own life for it.

That night when a guard came by their cell to collect Dean the twenty two year old very reluctantly followed as he was led towards the cell he would be staying in for the night. It was opened and Dean was pushed inside to see two men staring at him.

He watched as one of them came up to him and tensed. “There’s my little whore for the night.” the man, far larger than Dean, laughed and the sound was echoed by the other man. “Get on the bed,  _whore_.” he shoved Dean but Dean resisted the shove. “ _Now_.”

Dean felt himself being dragged over, shoved down and his pants jerked down so they hobbled him as rough fingers shoved their way inside. A broken sound escaped him but another hand pushed his face into the mattress. “Might have to rent him more often.” the other guy’s voice had Dean trying to resist.

“We’ll see about that ass of his first.” the man Dean had been given over to for the night spoke and Dean winced as another finger was almost brutally shoved inside him. “If need be I can have it arranged so Novak isn’t a problem.”

The fingers were only aided by spit and he couldn’t hold back the pained sounds as thick fingers pumped into him a few times before being pulled out. But when the blunt head of a cock, far too soon, pushed against his hole he couldn’t help but fight back. He was not getting fucked without some kind of lube but the other guy pinned him down and that thick cock was shoving inside.

He started to howl in pain until a hand covered his mouth and the man behind him bottomed out with a satisfied groan. It felt like a red-hot poker had been shoved inside him as violent pain raced through his body.

Dean _knew_ he’d torn. There wasn’t even a question about it considering the shear amount of pain he was feeling.

“The little whore is so tight.” The guy gritted it out and pulling back he slammed inside with another pleasured sound. “Novak is going to have to rent him to me _at least_ twice a week or he’s getting shived and I’ll take this whore for myself. I might demand a fuck every single night. I’ve earned it.”

The man’s stomach smacked against Dean’s prone body and each shove of the man’s fat cock had pain scorching through his body.

Dean felt tears burning his eyes as the man behind him fucked at a hard and brutal pace. It hurt too much and then something slick was easing the way.

Blood.

His sobs were muffled against the hand locked tightly around his mouth and tears rolled down his flushed face as the pain only got worse. He moaned brokenly as the man used him roughly and after what felt like eternity came inside him with a moan. Those same fat fingers were dug into Dean’s hips and when they moved back there were already bruises.

Everything hurt and Dean was shaking as he tried to stand but the man shoved him back down. “You’re not done. I have you for the whole night and Jack here has a few rewards coming to him.” the man turned to the guy holding Dean down. “His ass is yours when I’m not using it.” he offered as Dean jerked violently to shove the guy off.

The action, as he gained his feet, earned him several punches to the face, his gut and a few kicks to his sides until he was a limp mess on the floor for them to pick up and arrange on the bed.

Dean could hear the way the sounds of fucking echoed out of the cell as he lay there brokenly, shuddering and crying out, as he was used again and again.

He spent the whole night with the two men fucking him until he passed out and when he came too one of them was using him again. Dean couldn’t hold back the moans of pain and his mind rebelled at the sensations of dried blood and semen on him when the guard came by to collect him so he could return to his cell.

It hurt to walk and he stumbled back as he was pushed into his cell. The noise startled Castiel awake who took one look at Dean’s face before fury settled over his features. The guard spoke before leaving, “He wanted to thank you for the use of your whore and tell you that you are guaranteed protection but on one condition.” the guard paused, “He _will_ call on Dean again and you _will_ rent him out without complaint.” then the guard was gone and Castiel took in the damage.

There had been  _one rule_  about renting Dean and it had been no damage to that pretty face. The only rule he’d had and he had let someone else fuck what was his.

He called the guard back over and demanded that Dean be allowed to shower. Castiel made sure he pushed his way out of the cell so he could help Dean walk to the showers. He personally helped clean Dean up, wash away and semen, as the other guy shook under the spray.

“Hurts to move.” he rasped and Castiel could feel that fury burning through him.

“What did he do?”

And standing under the spray Dean told Castiel exactly what the gang leader had done, that the man had shared him, as he watched Castiel’s face twisting further.

When the guard came back to collect them Castiel was calm on the outside but Dean had seen the fury. It wasn’t until later in the day that Dean heard about the man shived, who bled out, on the prison floor. It was the other man in the gang leader’s cell and Dean felt absolutely no remorse.

He didn’t ask if anything else had been done but Castiel was very careful when he touched Dean. The older inmate made sure no one bumped into Dean, he gave Dean some of the food off his tray and his pillow for him to use when they were in their cell.

“I’m sorry.” because despite the fact that he had murdered quite a few people, tortured them first, he had come to like Dean. The arrangement, Castiel fucking Dean whenever he wanted, had turned into something a little more. “I’ve got a guard who is going to take you to get looked at and get you some pain pills.”

He watched as Dean was guided from the cell and when Dean came back he had a look on his face that indicated that he had gotten some really good painkillers.

“Thanks Cas.” it was almost slurred as Dean pressed himself against the murderer. “‘m floating.” the smile was slightly loopy and he shoved his face right against Castiel. "Nothin hurts.”

“Good. They’re going to give you some of that for the week until you get healed up better.” his hand stroked over the marks on Dean’s face. “If this happens again I’ll be there to watch.”

Dean scowled and twisted away so he could press his face into the pillows resting on his bed. “No.” he mumbled and pushed at Castiel with his hand. “That  _hurt_.”

“And I would make sure next time that didn’t happen.” Castiel arched a brow, “I have no control over the politics of this place and unfortunately for you, Dean, you are the prettiest guy in the place. You’re also a  _twink_. They take joy in using pretty boys and if someone who has power asks to use you I can’t really say no.” he looked down at Dean, “I killed his cell mate.” Castiel responded.

"You did something else.”

“Yes I did.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Dean shifted and sighed out as he floated on the painkillers.

“No.” Castiel stood up and moved around the cell before coming back with a book. It was one of Dean’s favorites and he handed it over. “For when you’re not high on pain meds.”

Two days later, when Dean was drowsy and pliant from pain medication, the guard returned and Dean was hauled along to the gang leader’s cell with a violently protesting Castiel held back by another guard as another prisoner was led into their shared cell.

It was a painful walk to the gang leader's prison cell. Furious eyes watched Dean as he was dropped onto the bed, whimpering in pain, as the cell door locked and the gang leader stalked towards him. “Your friend is going to regret his actions. You won't have to worry about seeing him ever again.”

Dean tried to move away but the man was prepared and Dean found himself with his wrists bound with cloth behind his back, completely naked, while he struggled underneath the man’s heavy weight.

A wadded ball of cloth was shoved into Dean’s mouth and another wrapped around his mouth only to be tied in the back effectively gagging him.

“I hope you’ll enjoy the first night in your new cell.” Horror had Dean jerking and fat fingers shoving inside him had him sobbing as his face was smashed into the bed. “I know I’m going to.”

Muffled screams and howls filled the cell as the larger man angrily shoved himself inside Dean’s aching ass before starting to viciously fuck Dean into the mattress. As tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks and horrible pain filled him he started to sob at the realization that _this_ was going to be how he spent the remainder of his time in prison.

The slap of skin against skin combined with pleasured grunts seemed to mock him as he could only lie there and take it. "You're nothing but a tight hole and a warm body.  _My_ tight hole to fuck and ruin as I see fit."

Dean sobbed into his dirty gag, body tight and aching, as the large cock pounded greedily into him without any care. The man on top of him just took, took and took while Dean tried desperately not to think about what was happening to him.


End file.
